Find me
by allis-lcw
Summary: Sara est sur le point de rentrer chez elle. Mais avant de retourner à sa voiture elle fait un détour par le bureau de Grissom. Gest anodin et pourtant...
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette fic est née à partir du prologue. Un soir j'ai laissé mes mains divaguer sur le clavier et voilà le résultat. Un prologue. Et puis par la suite c'est devenu une fic. GSR (on ne se refait pas). J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Comme d'habitude je place cette fic entre Nesting Dolls et Way to go. Mais c'est juste pour dire que l'on connaît le passé de Sara et que Sara et Grissom ne sont pas ensembles…

**Disclaimer :** CSI et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter dans un but non lucratif. En revanche l'idée de cette fic sort tout droit de ma petite tête donc si vous voulez l'utiliser demandez le moi avant.

Bonne lecture

allis

**Prologue**

_Prends-moi par la main. Embrasse-moi. Fais-moi sourire. Murmure-moi des mots doux à l'oreille. Serre-moi dans tes bras. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Envoie-moi des roses rouges. Souris à mon arrivée dans la salle. Aimes-moi._


	2. Chapitre 1 : Froid

-1**Chapitre 1 : Froid**

Encore une fois sur le pas de la porte de son bureau je souris bêtement à l'observer travailler. Je souris de ce sourire stupide qu'on les gens amoureux collés sur leur visage. Ce sourire me transporte ailleurs dans une vie où il serait à mes côtés, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi ce sourire est toujours gravé sur mes lèvres lorsque je l'observe au coin de la porte. Je ne devrais même pas être là d'ailleurs. Je ne devrais pas rester là à l'observer. Je devrais rentrer dans la pièce et lui dire "Je t'aime" ou l'embrasser et le mettre devant le fait accompli. Mais non je reste sur le pas de la porte à l'observer. Et je sais que je suis complètement ridicule mais je n'y peux rien. Il faut que je le regarde, sans rien faire.

Il lève la tête et me voie. Il ne réagit pas. Rien. Pas un sourire. Pas un _"non mais c'est pas vrai elle est encore là celle-là ! Ça va faire un mois que je la voie chaque semaine sur le pas de ma porte !" _dans les yeux. Rien. Le néant. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il pense. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler mais je m'en vais.

"Sara !"

Je m'arrête en plein milieu du couloir à mon nom. Je me retourne. Nick.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Tu t'en vas ?"

Est-ce que je m'en vais ? Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais. Je ne sais pas où je vais.

"Euh oui."

"Tu veux venir manger un morceau avec Greg et Warrick ?"

Est-ce que je dois ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Ça serait bien mais en même temps je n'en ai pas trop envie.

"Je suis fatiguée. Je préfère aller me reposer."

"Okay, comme tu veux."

Il s'en va et je reprends ma marche vers l'inconnu. J'arrive dehors, il y a ma voiture, là, juste en face de moi. Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais la prendre ? Rentrer chez moi et m'effondrer sur mon lit ou dans le canapé. Je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être la meilleure idée.

Je m'avance machinalement vers ce véhicule motorisé appelé voiture ou aussi arme du crime dans mon métier. Une habitude.

Je vois mes coéquipiers, mes amis sortir et me saluer de la main. Ils prennent leur voiture et s'en vont vers l'avenir. Moi je reste sur le parking à côté de ma voiture, collée à ma portière. Je sens mon corps glisser le long du métal froid et puis c'est le macadam chaud qui transperce mes vêtements. Le soleil matinale vient caresser mes joues et réchauffer ma peau. Et sans bien comprendre il y a de l'humidité sur mes joues qui se mêle à la chaleur du soleil et je commence à voir trouble. Je sens mon corps basculer à l'horizontal. Ma joue contre le béton. _Chaud. _Des mains sous mon corps. _Chaud. _Le siège d'une voiture. _Chaud. _Et je ferme les yeux. _Froid._


	3. chapitre 2 : Un rêve

**Chapitre 2 : Un rêve**

Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrent je suis allongée dans mon lit. Je ne porte qu'un long t-shirt et un short. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là ni même pourquoi je ne porte pas les mêmes vêtements que lorsque j'étais au travail.

J'ai mal à la tête. J'ai de vagues souvenirs qui remontent dans ma tête. Des larmes, le béton chaud, le métal froid, des bras me soulevant dans les airs. Suis-je morte ?

Je me lève et non je ne suis pas morte. J'ai pas envie d'être morte. Donc je ne serais pas morte. Je me dirige vers la cuisine et il n'y a personne. Je ne sais pas bien comment je suis arrivée chez moi mais tant pis je n'ai pas envie de me poser de questions. J'ouvre un placard et sors mon café. Je le prépare et soudainement face à moi une rose. Une rose rouge. Rouge sang. Juste comme je les aime. Il n'y a pas de mot, juste un dessin tracé dans le sucre. Un visage souriant. Et je sais que c'est lui qui m'a ramené. Lui qui m'a couché. Et encore lui qui a acheté cette magnifique rose et tracé ce dessin dans le sucre comme autrefois… Mes yeux se ferment tout seul pour ne pas laisser échapper une seule petite bride de ses souvenirs. Ces souvenirs d'autrefois où tout était possible.

Et d'un coup je souris. Je n'ai plus peur. Je n'ai plus froid et je me sens bien. J'ouvre les yeux.

Je reste sans bouger à contempler cette rose jusqu'à ce que je sente l'odeur du café qui m'appelle pour que je le boive. Et je lui obéis. Bêtement mais comme tous les jours. Tous les jours ? Il y a quelque chose de faux dans ma phrase. En dormant cette fois je ne me suis pas réveillée au milieu d'un cauchemar et l'horloge du micro-ondes indique dix sept heures en chiffres verts. J'ai presque dormi dix heures. Ça c'est inhabituel. Je ne dors pas dix heures d'affiler. Pas depuis mes dix ans. Ce n'est pas possible. Je sors de la cuisine pour vérifier sur toutes les horloges de mon appartement. Et je n'ai qu'une seule conclusion. J'ai dormi presque dix heures !

"J'ai dormi dix heures…"

Comme un rêve il faut une je le dise, que je l'entende résonner dans mes oreilles pour être sûre que c'est réel. Et soudainement je saute de joie. Je souris bêtement, heureuse. Je bois mon café et je place la rose au milieu de l'appartement, bien en vue. Mais surtout je ne nettoie pas le sucre. Je ne peux pas le nettoyer. Sinon tout disparaîtrait.

Une fois que tout est fait je vais prendre une douche. Une longue douche chaude. Je m'habille et soudainement je me rend compte qu'il est l'heure d'aller travailler.

Je n'en ai pas envie mais tant pis il faut que j'y aille. Il va falloir que je le voie. Après tout il travaille avec moi. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? _"Merci pour hier." "On a reçu les résultats ADN ?" _Comment je réagis ? Je l'embrasse ? Je ne fais rien et je regarde dans le microscope ? Je n'en sais rien. Tant pis. Peut-être que cette fois sera différent et que je n'aurais rien à dire. Peut-être que c'est lui qui parlera et qui me le dira. _Un rêve._

Je sors de mon appartement je vais à ma voiture et la routine reprend sa place avec son lot d'inconnu et d'improvisation.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Liberté

**Chapitre 3 : Liberté**

Il est là dans son bureau. Je m'avance et je m'assoie sur la chaise en face de lui. Il lève la tête et me souris légèrement. Ni trop, ni trop peu. La juste dose pour que je ne sache toujours pas ce qu'il pense. Est-ce que c'est professionnel, amical, bien plus ? Je ne sais pas.

"Merci."

Il me regarde et là je sais ce qu'il pense. Il est surpris, il ne sait pas comment réagir, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui parle d'hier. Comme un pacte silencieux entre nous je sais que je n'étais pas supposé en parler.

"C'est pas grave. Je n'ai rien dit. On reçu les résultats ADN ?"

"Sara… Je suis désolé…"

C'est à mon tour d'être surprise. Q'est-ce qui lui prend de s'excuser. Il était censé me parler d'ADN, pas de… de ça.

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sort. Je n'arrive pas à articuler les mots. Ils sont comme étouffés dans ma gorge, comme si elle faisait exprès de se serrer le plus fort possible pour bloquer les mots.

"C'est pas grave…On n'a qu'à oublier."

"Grissom… s'il te plait… arrête tout de suite. Ne parle pas d'ADN… Pas maintenant…"

"Sara… Je… Je suis désolée. Sincèrement."

"Non…"

"La peau sous les ongles de la victime appartient à Samantha, elle nous à donc mentit en nous disant q'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis une semaine. Et aussi…"

Je n'entends plus ce qu'il dit. Le son ne parvient pas jusqu'à mes oreilles. Elles sont bouchées, serrées, comprimées, écrasées tout comme les mots dans ma gorge. Tous ce que je sais c'est qu'il m'a parlé d'ADN et qu'à ce moment mes yeux ont perdus toutes expressions. _Bouchées, serrées, comprimées, écrasées. _

Je ne peux plus respirer.

"Sara ?"

"Hein ?"

Je suis toujours en vie. Tout a retrouvé son fonctionnement.

"Je te demandais où tu en étais avec les draps ?"

Au moment même où il prononce le mot « draps » je me lève. Je sais que c'est fini, il ne reviendra pas en arrière et continuera de me parler de travail, alors même qu'il sait très bien que je n'ai envie que d'une chose. Ne pas parler de travail.

Je cours dans les couloirs pour atterrir dans les vestiaires. Là je sens mon poing se serrer et aller frapper de toutes ses forces mon casier provoquant un son métallique que tout le labo a du entendre.

J'ai une folle envie de continuer à le frapper encore et encore jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le mur, que mes mains soient ensanglantées et que je ne puisse plus les lever pour frapper. Mais je ne peux pas le faire. Stupide interdiction des lois morales. Alors je me contente de m'asseoir sur le banc et de le serrer entre mes mains de toutes mes forces. Je sens mes doigts agripper le bois essayant de le comprimer, de le traverser. Mes mains commencent à trembler entraînant mes bras avec elle.

Je serre les mâchoires aussi fort que je sers le banc et c'est mon corps entier qui tremble légèrement. Je sais que c'est à peine visible mais je le sens trembler comme si l'ébullition à l'intérieur de mon corps était trop forte pour être contenu. Il faut qu'elle s'échappe alors mon corps tremble. Il veut pleurer, crier, frapper aussi mais ça je ne le laisserais pas faire. Non je ne le laisserais pas faire. Je n'ai pas envie de pleurer et je ne pleurerais pas. Point final.

À ce moment la porte des vestiaires s'ouvre. Je ne tourne pas la tête. Je ne peux pas quitter la marque laisser par mon poing que je fixe depuis cinq minutes sur mon casier.

"Hey Sara !"

Greg…

"Ça va ?"

"Non, ça ne va pas."

Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à articuler ces mots sans problème.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Je quitte Las Vegas."

Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire. Je quitte Las Vegas. Je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de parler. Les mots sont sortis tous seuls. Ma réflexion est aussi poussée que la dernière fois, mais je sais que cette fois c'est différent. Je quitte Las Vegas. Et ce ne sera pas une plante, ni des fleurs, ni même un champ de fleurs ou des excuses qui me feront rester. Je quitte Las Vegas et c'est bien mieux comme ça. J'aurais du le faire il y a bien longtemps.

Je quitte Las Vegas. _Liberté._


	5. Chapitre 4 : Dommage

**Chapitre 4 : Dommage**

"Tu ne peux pas quitter Vegas !"

Je suis dans la salle de repos essayant d'échapper à ce mal de tête qui commence à me torturait depuis que les garçons se sont tous mis à me crier dessus en me donnant toutes les raisons possibles et inimaginables pour rester ici. À Vegas. Seul Catherine ne dit rien et Grissom n'est pas là. Il est resté dans son bureau.

"Tu pourrais au moins nous dire pourquoi tu pars au lieu de rester muette !"

Pourquoi est-ce que je pars ? C'est une bonne question. Je ne sais pas trop. Enfin si à cause de lui, encore une fois. Mais ça je n'ai pas vraiment envie de leur dire. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je pars si ce n'est pas pour lui ? Je n'en sais rien. C'est un super labo ici, j'ai de super coéquipiers. Alors pourquoi partir ?

"Besoin de respirer, d'aller voir ailleurs."

C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver en si peu de temps. Nul.

"Tu peux prendre des vacances pour ça."

Je sais mais non. Et de toute manière c'est bien plus compliqué que cela.

"Non."

"Pourquoi non ?"

Bonne question. Je n'en sais rien.

"Parce que."

À ce moment je sais qu'ils ont envie de me secouer pour me faire dire la vérité. Ils sentent bien qu'il y a quelque chose de faux dans mes explications. Même un enfant de cinq ans aurait pu le comprendre. Mais ils se retiennent simplement parce que Grissom vient de faire son entrée dans la pièce.

"Est-ce que je pourrais savoir pourquoi il y a tant de bruit ici. Vous devriez travailler au lieu de hurler."

Ils restent tous bouche bée face à Grissom et c'est Catherine qui ouvre la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'elle sait que je pars.

"Sara quitte Las Vegas."

Elle ne dit rien de plus.

Il ne dit rien, il sait que c'est de sa faute. Il ne comprend pas mais ça il ne le dira pas, il ne le montrera pas.

Il me regarde fixement comme si j'allais pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire sans même qu'il ouvre la bouche. Mais voilà je ne suis pas devin et je ne sais pas lire sur un visage ou dans des yeux qui ne montre rien à part de l'incompréhension. _Dommage._

Les secondes passent et finalement il retrouve l'usage de sa voix.

"Catherine, Sara vous continuez à travailler sur le drap et les accessoires retrouver dans la chambre. Je vais parler à Samantha Waters avec Brass. Nick, Warrick et Greg au travail aussi."

Il s'en va et tout le monde suit son mouvement. Moi y compris, mais je pars dans la direction opposée suivi de Catherine.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Béton armé

**Chapitre 5 : Béton armé**

"Regarde ça, cette tâche bleu-vert sur la lampe… Qu'est-ce que ça peut-être ?"

Je relève la tête du drap et je regarde ce qu'elle veut me montrer.

"On dirait du plastique fondu, comme celui que l'on a retrouvé dans les cheveux de la victime."

Elle ne répond pas mais je l'entends prendre une profonde inspiration.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu pars ?"

"Je l'ai déjà dit."

"C'était un mensonge."

"Non."

"Tu pars à cause de lui ?"

Elle n'a même pas préciser le nom mais je sais très bien de qui elle parle.

"Non."

Elle se met à rire nerveusement.

"Arrête de mentir. C'est comme la dernière fois que tu as voulu partir."

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis bloquée en mode stand-by. Comment elle sait ça elle ? Elle n'est pas supposée savoir que j'ai déjà essayé de le fuir. Personne ne le savait. À moins que…Mais bien sûr.

"La plante c'était ton idée ?"

Elle ne dit rien mais je comprend tout de suite ce qu'elle veut dire.

"Ecoute Catherine, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler."

"D'accord mais je ne suis pas convaincue que partir de Vegas soit le meilleur moyen pour l'oublier."

Je laisse l'air accumulé dans me poumons sortirent d'un coup comme pour expulser toutes mes pensées. Faire le grand ménage de printemps en moi. Repartir à zéro, tout oublier et recommencer. Mais ce n'est qu'un vague soupir au final. Je ne peux rien y faire ça reste un soupir. La grand vide ne se fait pas.

Mais au moins je trouve le courage de répondre à Catherine.

"Je sais."

"Alors pourquoi partir ?"

"Je ne sais pas. C'est plus facile. Et puis c'est tout ce que je sais faire. Fuir."

Elle me regarde l'air incrédule. Elle ne voit pas depuis quand je fuis. Bien sûr qu'elle ne peut pas le voir. Personne ne sait que depuis toujours je fuis.

Déjà lorsque j'étais enfant je me bouchais les oreilles avec ce que je trouvais et je me mettais à chanter aussi fort que je le pouvais pour échapper aux cris de douleurs de ma mère. J'attendais les miens qui je savais aller venir parce que je faisais trop de bruit. Mais je faisais semblant de ne pas y croire. Je croyais que tout aller bien en virevoltant dans les airs avec ma poupée.

Et puis à l'adolescence je fuyais tout les jours sur mon vélo à travers les rues de San Francisco ballottée de maison d'accueil en maison d'accueil. La rue était mon domaine. J'aurais pu être un taxi. Une jolie petite voiture qui ne pense pas. Je connaissais les moindres recoins de la ville. Je m'amuser à me perdre dans les quartiers malfamés pour finir par téléphoner à ma famille d'accueil en leur disant que j'étais perdue. Beau mensonge. Je roulais sur le béton armé de ma vie, de ma ville.

Et puis j'ai fini par tout quitter à l'âge adulte sans même réfléchir une seconde. Gil Grissom m'a appelé et j'ai couru droit dans le mur laissant tout derrière moi. Amis et fiancé.

Et maintenant je pars à nouveau. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je n'ai nulle part où aller me cacher.

"Sara ?"

"Hum…"

"Ne pars pas."

Sur ces mots elle quitte la pièce prenant avec elle sa matière bleu-vert pour l'emmener à analyser. Et moi je reste là les bras ballant vide, plate. _Béton armé._


	7. Chapitre 6 : Perdus

-1**Chapitre 6 : Perdus**

Il pleut.

Il pleut et je suis enfermée chez moi assisse sur mon canapé, le téléphone débranché, mon téléphone portable éteint. J'écoute les gouttes de pluie frapper contre ma vitre. L'obstacle qui les mène à l'inexistence.

Je ferme les yeux et je me concentre sur le bruit de la pluie. Chaque goutte produisant un son différent pour s'accorder avec les autres en une parfaite mélodie. Une symphonie jouait pour moi et uniquement pour moi. Je souris. Je suis bien, ici, dans mon appartement assisse au milieu de mon canapé à écouter cette douce musique.

Je pourrais rester une éternité comme ça mais un bruit contre ma porte me réveille de ma douce torpeur. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever. Tant pis ça attendra. Qui que ce soit il devra repasser plus tard. Ce son désagréable recommence à nouveau. Je ne me lèverais pas. Maintenant il n'y a plus ce son mais un autre. Une voix humaine qui appelle mon nom. Sa voix. Je ne me lèverais pas. Elle réapparaît et finalement je me lève pour aller ouvrir. Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer pour écouter la pluie, je n'entends plus que sa voix. Ça m'énerve, m'obnubile, m'attire. _Perdu._

"Je peux entrer ?"

"Pourquoi ?"

"S'il te plait."

Je me dégage de l'entrée et le laisse passer devant moi.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

Je n'ai pas envie d'être polie. Il me dit ce qu'il a prévu de me dire et il part me laissant avec la douce musique de la pluie.

"Sara…"

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il commence toujours ses phrases comme ça quand il veut me parler d'autre chose que du travail.

"…Je suis désolé."

Encore et toujours.

"Je le sais très bien ça. Mais ça ne change rien. Me dire désolé ne me mènera nulle part et je continuerais à foncer droit dans le mur."

"Je n'ai pas envie de te voir partir."

"Je ne peux plus rester."

"Pourquoi ?"

"À cause de toi. Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, je m'enfonce chaque jour un peu plus dans le néant et je n'ai pas envie d'y rester."

Il ne réponds rien mais de toute manière je ne 'attendais pas à une réponse après cette phrase.

Je sais qu'il est gêné et qu'il ne sait pas comment réagir. Et comme d'habitude je m'apprête à débloquer le situation mais à ce moment il s'approche de moi, pose une main sur ma joue et d'un coup les mots disparaissent.

Il approche lentement son visage du mien. Je suis tétanisée. J'attends ce moment depuis longtemps mais j'ai peur. Je ne peux plus respirer.

Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Je reprends le contrôle de mon corps. Il m'embrasse et je me laisse aller à ce tendre baiser. Mais bien vite il enlève ses lèvres des miennes et me sert dans ses bras. Il pose sa tête le long de la mienne et me murmure à l'oreille qu'il ne veut pas que je parte.

Je sens des larmes naîtrent dans mes yeux. Je n'arrive pas à les retenir et je me mets à pleurer. Mon corps tremble légèrement. Il desserre son étreinte et voit mes larmes.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Je suis incapable de répondre alors je quitte ses bras et je m'assois sur le canapé, à l'endroit exact où je me trouvais quelques minutes auparavant.

"Et maintenant ?"

Mes larmes ne sont plus là mais la peur demeure.

"Je ne sais pas."

_Perdu. Perdus._


	8. Chapitre 7 : Peur

-1**Chapitre 7 : Peur**

Il est toujours là au milieu du salon à me regarder sans bouger. Ses mots résonnent dans mes oreilles comme une sentence. _"Je ne sais pas"_.

Pourquoi est-ce que cela doit être si difficile ?

Je me lève et me dirige vers lui. Je me plante droit devant lui, mes yeux rivés dans les siens. Je le fixe.

"Prends-moi par la main. Embrasse-moi. Fais-moi sourire. Murmure-moi des mots doux à l'oreille. Serre-moi dans tes bras. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Envoie-moi des roses rouges. Souris à mon arrivée dans la salle. Aimes-moi.

"Et si je ne peux pas ?"

"Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir que tu ne peux pas ? Est-ce que tu as déjà essayé ?"

"Oui."

"Mais pas avec moi."

"Non."

"Alors essaie. Prends ma main et laisse toi guider. Ferme les yeux et avance dans le noir. Ce n'est pas grave si tu tombe, je serais là pour te rattraper et si jamais je ne suis pas là je serais auprès de toi pour soigner tes blessures et te veiller jour et nuit.

"Et si je deviens trop vieux pour toi. Et si je deviens malade et que tu me voies mourir à petit feu. Et si je n'ai plus rien, ni argent, ni toit à t'offrir."

"Ce n'est pas grave il y aura toujours ton amour et moi je serais là pour toi. Si tu devais mourir d'une mort lente et pénible je serais là à tes côtés à soulager ta douleur. Si tu devenais trop vieux je t'aimerais comme au premier jour. J'ai tout quitté pour toi Je ne vais pas faire marche arrière."

"C'est pourtant ce que tu allais faire en laissant Vegas derrière toi."

Triste réalité. Amer vérité.

"Je sais. Mais ce n'était pas la même marche arrière. Ça n'aurait pas été comme si j'avais pu avoir l'expérience de toi."

Il baisse les yeux et fixe le sol.

"J'ai peur."

"Mon estomac me tiraille de toute part. J'ai envie de courir et de partir loin d'ici. Ne pas t'affronter et ne pas prendre le risque d'avoir mal."

Il relève la tête et me souris vaguement. Il ne dit rien et je suis complètement perdue. _Peur._

"Et maintenant ?"

"Laisse moi te prendre par la main, t'embrasser, te faire sourire, te murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille, te serrer dans mes bras, te dire que je t'aime, t'envoyer des roses rouges, sourire quand tu entre dans la salle. Laisse moi t'aimer."

"Ça me va."

PS : Et voilà presque la fin ! Bah oui il y aura un épilogue demain en théorie !


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Parce qu'il me prend par la main. Parce qu'il m'embrasse. Parce qu'il me fait sourire. Parce qu'il me murmure des mots doux à l'oreille. Parce qu'il me dis qu'il m'aime. Parce qu'il m'envoie des roses rouges. Parce qu'il sourie à mon arrivée dans la salle. Parce qu'il m'aime._

PS : Parce que je voulais un répondant au prologue.

allis

20h32

13 / 09 / 2006

Note de l'auteur : Je voulais juste vous soumettre une question. J'ai une autre fic prête à être postée mais je voulais votre avis avant. Je m'explique. Je peux posté le premier chapitre vendredi mais vous n'aurait pas la suite avant le 29, 30 décembre au mieux et au pire avant début janvier (ce qui est plus probable). Voilà c'est à vous de voir. Je posterais ou non vendredi selon la majorité.

Le titre est "Ailleurs".


End file.
